Blind Sighted Hate
by Ozymandiaz
Summary: Utter darkness can lead the way to many things, but even in darkness, their is light, follow the quest of one Scyther, as he makes his journey through Sinnoh and find his destiny.


** (Though you heard the last of me? Well think again my favorite readers :P well, new readers that is, Well people I am sad to say That I haven't been feeling inspired, so In an attempt to get inspired again so I can finish LOW, I am going to write another story, This one will be a one that will have many ideas come out of my imagination as well as yours :P But that will be for later chapters, which I will tell you, but for now my readers, please sit back, take a nice long drink of that coke to your left, And enjoy the future Presentation**

**Dusknoir: Were not at a movie Theater**

**Ozy: * Sighs * Do you want me to slap you again Dusknoir**

**Dusknoir: I didn't feel a thing, but before Ozy tries to hit me, Ozy does not own anything in this story, only His Ocs which you will know who they are and what they are. Ozy does No own the Pokemon Franchise and any else of the Pokemon it owns.**

**Ozy: Now to your presentation, and to Dusknoir's Presentation of my hand * Slaps Dusknoir *)**

* * *

><p>High above in the sky's over Sinnoh, Soft moon rays shone on the ancient city of Celestic Town. The town itself, a living fossil, The town itself was surrounded by trees from all sides before steep mountain ledges began to form to form the steep and high Mount Coronet. The Twilight Moon looked as if it was being pierced from the snow covered peak of Coronet. Making it seem eerie from the dwellers of the town of Celestic, well that was, for some families.<p>

Deep inside one of the houses, a family was beginning their nighttime rounds before going to bed, the little boy stuck in his bathroom brushing his teeth to a clean, white shine while his mom and dead sat downstairs watching old reruns from one of their T. Vs. The family lived in a small, house with three upstairs room, a bathroom and two bedrooms flanking the bathroom on both ends of the hall. Down the stairs led into the massive family room, flanked by a kitchen, and a hallway which led to the front of the house and another bathroom.

The Boy, Timmy, Looked fairly standard as a fourteen year old. He had hazel eyes, along with a normal build of a fourteen year old, he was dressed in an boxers as well as a simple t-shirt that had a poke-ball at the front of it. Timmy looked into the mirror as he was brushing his teeth and sighed as he put the toothbrush down. He looked himself over in the mirror making sure each and every one of his teeth were in perfect condition, well knowing what would happen if he didn't make sure each one was a white, crisp shine.

After putting his toothbrush down, and gliding down the stairs to hug his parent's good night. He took in every detail of his parents on the couch. His father was wearing a blue t-shirt, Having today off work, he decided to dress comfortably, as was Timmy's Mom who dressed in a white T-shirt. His dead had a deep, brown hair, while his mom had pitch black hair. His parents by all means weren't the best looking but they were his parents, and he loved them.

"Alright Dad, Mom. I got my teeth brushed." Timmy said as he jumped off the final three steps to land on the soft carpet of his home. His Mom, having heard him, got off the couch and walked over to Timmy quickly opening up his mouth like every over-protective mother would.

"Did you make sure to get every speck dear?" His Mom questioned as she looked at each teeth as if it was a glimmering Diamond.

"I did get all of them Mom, See" Timmy said with struggle through his teeth, as he smiled a perfect smile at his Mom.

"I still don't believe it, and I'm going to check each one until-" She said before she was cut off by his father.

"Bella, stop embarrassing the lad, if I was him right now, I would feel like a liquid puddle. His teeth look fine to me, so come back and sit down before the commercials end." His father yelled, as a commercial for one of the new high-tech Devon Corp Timer balls ended and was replaced by an old western movie.

His Mom sighing, stopped holding his mouth and walked over to the purple sofa before plopping down on it and saying.

"All right...but those teeth better be clean young man, you hear me?" Timmy just rolled his eyes as he sat on a recliner right next to the soda and replied.

"Yes Mom" His mom, feeling pretty secure that her son was only just the perfect angel, adjusted her eyes to the old western movie. But as the movie went by, his parents got even more bored by it before asking Timmy questions about his day.

"So how was School today Timmy?" His father said before stifling a yawn. Timmy grinning at his dad's yawn replied.

"It was alright, I still hate Algebra though, some days it seems like Mr. Gotersky has it in for us." His father chuckling at his son replied.

"He's only trying to teach you what is needed for you to use when your older." His Mom nodded and also replied.

"Algebra helped me when I was a kid, you would be surprised how much you use it in High School." Timmy did not look so amused and just sank back in his recliner cushion, his eyes adjusted on the T.V screen.

"Aright, I guess I'll live through it...but only because I love you." Timmy said with care in his eyes.

His Mom and Dad smiled at their son before moving over in their cushions to allow a spot for him in between them. Timmy jumped to his feet and quickly snuggled in between his parents arms as the western movie was about to draw to a dramatic conclusion, The four cowboys and one Pokemon who was a Toxicroak, were surrounded from all sides by armed gunman from the opposite gang. It looked like It wasn't going to end pretty and Timmy's family was at the the heel of their seats.

But then, from a little ways from their home, a high toned shriek came from outside the house. Timmy's family all jumped to their feet, his father jumping to his feet and walking toward a picture to the wall which hid his family's safe, his father took out the revolver inside the safe and opened the door outside to reveal nothing. Not a single light was on in Celestic, besides a lone light that could be seen from the ruins in the center of town. His father, turned to his family and said

"You wait here, If I'm not back in ten minutes, call the police." Timmy and his Mom both nodded before his father, closed the door to the house and ran to the ruins.

In the middle of town, stood the dark eerie remains of what was an ancient Pokemon ruin, Nobody knew exactly what the ruins were, all they knew was that on the walls of this ancient and historic place, Well mostly everybody, the legendaries knew what the ruin really was, but nobody cared to ask them, or the ones that did care to ask weren't lucky enough to spot or capture the legendary Mew. But until the day when Mew was caught and the ruins true purpose, the site of the many prophecies foretold by Arcues, then it should still be known as the Pokemon ruin.

At the moment, everything was still and dark, giant pillars stuck out of the ground with large glyphs of Unown inscribed on them, and all around it, a giant circle inscribed in the middle with a giant eye. Bushes and a small pond nearby lay as homes for small Pokemon that were fans of the small peaceful silence. Its too bad that silence was going to be broken at that exact moment.

All of the Pillars at that exact moment, began to light up, and the unknown from them came to life. The Unown as they came alive, quickly started to swirl in a giant vortex, forming purple essence all around them as a giant purple wall swirled around the eye. And it was at that moment the eye began to come to light with a light blue hue.

The Unown quickly swirled faster and faster, each with its own direction, clashing into other Unown as the speed at which they swirled created a whirlwind of force that would have astounded any onlooker into crapping himself. The eye at the center of the portal then turned a dark, florescent blue. And then in that moment, a flash occurred and all the ruins were still, and in the middle of the circle, was a robed figure, with a hood over the person's face.

The hooded figure was dressed in a dark brown robe, and in its hand, a box with a tarp over the top of it. The hooded figure, having completed his journey, walked up from the eye at the mouth of the cave, and began walking to the giant shrine in the middle of the town, where the figure would drop of his precious cargo.

As the Figure walked toward the center of town,the figure looked into the box and smiled.

"For a little guy, You're a pretty big fella, but then again, I don't know how big your kind get." The figure said as he trotted along the road, heading toward the shrine faster then ever.

He skirted along paths, following small side routes until the hooded figure reached the base of the shrine. The Shrine was build into a Japanese style building, held off the ground by four stilts that were held together at the bottom by tough stone that surely took years to make. The shrine was painted red, and its roof was a light brown color.

Finding his journey to draw to a close, the figure dropped off the box on the ground at the front of the shrine, After making sure the infant inside was tucked in secure, the figure stepped back and sighed.

"It's times like these I wish I wasn't a legendary." The figure then looked at the moon, and let out an ear-piercing screech into the air. The sound was unbearable in the close quarters, but after a few moments, the cacophony stopped and the robed figure fled into the brush of the trees.

While inside the brush of the trees, he noticed a human dwelling at the top of the hill with its lights on produce a man, who cautiously came down the steps of the massive hill down to the small shrine, where the small box awaited him. The man cautiously kept his gun pointed at nearby bushes and leaves, always careful to not shoot an unwanted shot into a tree or innocent Pokemon.

When the man reached the front of the shrine and noticed the box, he kept his gun pointed at the nearby bushes where the figure watched with fearful breathes as the human moved the sheets off the box to see what treasure could be in the small box. What the man found in the box clearly blew him away.

Inside the box, a perfectly sleeping Scyther, wrapped together in a light blue wool blanket, stood perfectly still and breathing in the box.

The man was clearly blown away to find what he had found inside the box, putting the tarp back on, he checked the area before hastily turning on the safety of the revolver, putting it into his pocket, and grabbing the box with both hands and bringing it up the massive steps of the town. All the while the man had a slight trouble as the box was somewhat heavy, and he made sure that whenever he got out of breathe, he stopped on a step to ensure the baby Pokemon's safety.

And as soon as he got up the final step of the hill, he walked down the small path that led to their house, and closed the door nice and shut, as if the night was perfectly fine. The hooded figure noticing it was safe to come out now quickly got out of the bushes and walked down the path back to the ruin. As he walked, he kept stopping to look at the house that the Scyther had gone into, hoping for the best for the baby Scyther and hoping that the family kept him well cared for.

And as the Figure got to the eye of the Ruin, Another figure in a cloak stood. This one was slightly thinner then the one with the box, and wore a dark blue cloak. The figure also adorned a hood which the figures kept over their face so no one could see them.

"Is the deed done?" The Figure in the blue asked. The one in the brown nodded and they both sighed together. The brown one put a hand on the one in the blue cloak and they walked together where a portal lay for them at the mouth of the cave, to travel back to where they had come from.

"At least now he is safe, where my trainer will not have a chance to get a hand on him," The one in blue said, where the one in brown nodded.

"Even though it pains me to say it, it is for the best." As soon as they reached the portal, they both looked back at the town of Celestic, where the town was bathed in moonlight. The brown one looked up at the house that had the Scyther and spoke.

"Be well young one, maybe some day we shall meet, and that day, will be one of the happiest days of my life.

And with that, they both walked into the purple portal, and as soon as they both walked through, the portal vanished without a trace. The city of the old, had once again, gone back to its boring setting, that wouldn't be changed for some time.

Back at the house, the family had all huddled around the small bundle of Scyther that lay in the middle of the floor. Timmy was the most interested of the bunch, going out many times to reach for the Scyther that lay bundled in the blanket before his parents stopped him.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you Timmy, Stop touching it, who knows where its been." His Mom said, after pushing his hand away for the sixth time.

"All I want to do is hold it Mom-" Timmy said before being abruptly cut off by his Mom.

"That's enough out of you, your Father and I will talk about this, until then you go to bed." Timmy sighed before getting up off the rug, and walking up the steps to his room, where his door shut with a click.

As his parents talked about whether or not the Scyther should stay, the Scyther woke up and stared at both of the humans that were talking profusely . The Scyther decided to get out of his blanket, and crawl around a bit before starting up the stairs. It took him some time, but eventually he reached the top of the stairs and turned into a hallway, which he followed down until he got to a closed door.

The Scyther crawled in carelessly as Timmy saw him and watched in glee as the small Scyther crawled over to him. Timmy held up the Scyther, putting every ounce of warmth he could in the small bug Pokemon before his parents came in searching for the Scyther to find him in Timmy's hands. His parents said he could keep him as long as he was fed and kept safe, which Timmy promised, but as he was going to bed, two questions still lingered in his mind.

He got ahold of the Scyther, and brought it downstairs, careful not to be careless as one of the small scythes could nick him, and he came up to his parents. His parents asked,

"Timmy, what's wrong dear?" Timmy looked at Scyther with a look of pure worriment and gave Scyther to his Mom.

"I think something is wrong with him Mom." His Mom looked over the body of the young Scyther until they noticed what he was speaking about.

The Scyther by all Scyther standards was pretty normal, except for a dark green spot above his right eye, but his eye though was completely white. The Scyther was blind.

"Tim, Your Scyther is blind." His Dad said, which Timmy was not really amused about. He took a hold of the Scyther and brought it back up the stairs and laid it on a small been bag in his room, he covered it with blankets and then covered himself up.

"Even though your a Scyther, you need a name,"

As Timmy looked toward the ceiling, he noticed that his Scyther had gotten a hold of one of his dad's old comics he was able to read, he put the Scyther back on the been bag, and when he turned to put up the comic, he read the title over and over again until he knew, this was the name for his Scyther.

He got back in his bed, covered himself with the Pokemon covers, and yawned,

"Good Night Jericho, Ill see ya in the morning boy" And then after a few minutes of Timmy and Scyther's breathing, they both fell asleep under the Twilight moon.

(Well heres to a finished chapter, Anyway for those of you reading this and to my friends, Ozy out :P)


End file.
